


Le Petit Voleur

by AnimeTossUp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Cause there's not enough of that, Desk Sex, Eren is hot stuff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lawyer Eren, M/M, Oblivious Levi, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexy Costumes, Smut, older Eren, probably, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTossUp/pseuds/AnimeTossUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A kisses Person B in order to pickpocket them.</p><p>Levi has his hands full trying to survive being homeless while taking care of Isabel and Farlan. One day he pickpockets a handsome young lawyer, not knowing that he had messed with the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Voleur

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be updating my other fic rather than posting self indulgent one shots, but oh well. I will say that some parts of this are unrealistic, especially the homeless part. And I might could be convinced into making this a two shot rather than a one shot if enough people are interested. Sorry for any mistakes/spelling errors!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Levi’s POV

If I learned anything while living as a street rat, it was that you must fight in order to survive. Sometimes that meant actual fighting, sometimes it meant walking 2 miles barefooted to get thrown out leftovers from the dumpster behind McDonald's. Sometimes, it meant taking things from others. Anything to survive, I would do. If meant protecting Isabel and Farlan, I would kill. 

Thankfully, things have never gotten to that extent. In fact, for living in the streets, we don't have it as bad as some. Almost a year ago, we laid claim to a rainproof sleeping location under the pavilion in the nearby park. No one has challenged us for it thankfully. We shared it with a friendly couple, Auruo and Petra. Apparently at one point the park owner filed a lawsuit to remove anyone from sleeping in the park, but it was rejected, thank god. I'm not entirely updated with the case, being homeless and all makes things like the News seem superfluous. Petra made a big deal of it however, saying that the lawyer who won us the case was an absolute hottie, and kept trying to get a copy of the newspaper his face was printed on. 

At the age of 19, I had never been to high school after having dropped out of school in my last year of middle school. I made sure to keep Farlan and Isabel in school however, I wanted them to have it better than I did. I made us the small amount of money we lived on by using my special skills. In particular, pickpocketing. I prided myself on it, I could pickpocket anything, and they never ever noticed. I had never been caught doing it in the nine years that I’ve been doing it. 

But none of that was important to me, at least, not at that moment. I was in the midst of trying to get some cash to keep Isabel and Farlan fed for the next week, by pickpocketing as usual. Downtown San Francisco was crowded as per normal, and people were aggravated from their long days at work. Annoying for them maybe, but optimal pickpocketing conditions for me. I leaned against a brick wall, discreetly eyeing the populous for a perfect victim. Preferably rich looking, easily distracted…I spotted quite a few who matched this description and yet, I felt as if they weren’t the ones I wanted.

I was about ready to just pick someone and go with it, when I noticed a tall and lean man waiting for the crosswalk light. Haha, sucker. That light generally takes a full three minutes to change. It wasn’t until he turned his head did I see the most vibrant color of green reflected in his eyes. I took in his outfit and immediately knew that he was my target. 

I’ve never had much time for romance, and sexual pleasures weren’t so pleasuring since I sometimes had to go to great lengths to earn money. I can’t say that those were the best times of my life. I hope I never have to resort to using my body for money ever again. I stared at the stranger for a few moments longer, appreciating his looks. He had soft-looking messy brown hair, and I was tempted to lace my fingers through just to feel the texture of it. His black slacks were slim-fitted and showed the niceness of his legs. He was wearing a pale green button-up shirt that posed no competition to the green of his eyes. A white silk tie was loosely wrapped around his neck, and his sleeves were rolled up, allowing me to drool at the sight of his deliciously golden tan forearms. His face was as beautiful as his eyes, lips pink and full. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him really badly, and if I want something enough, I will get it no matter what.  
I was going to do it. He looked pretty friendly and not the type to take a kiss from a stranger too personally. He was practically the only person on the street who wasn’t in a foul mood, and he didn’t seem to mind the wait for the crosswalk light. I would do it. I left my place from against the wall and began weaving my way through the crowd. I was elbowed in the head twice, something I’ve become accustomed to due to my height. 

As I walked, I began calculating how to approach the beautiful mystery man. If I tapped him on the shoulder before I kiss him, his senses would be too aware of my presence. Not to mention he would get a better chance to see my face, something a person like me can’t have happen. I got closer to him, approaching from his side to more easily access his face. 

5 steps. 4 more steps. 3 steps. 2. 1. He began to turn his head in my direction, so I quickly stood on my tiptoes to latch one arm around his neck, the other around his waist so that I could take his wallet. I almost felt guilty taking from someone who was that gorgeous, but I knew it was for Isabel and Farlan. 

I hastily pressed my lips against his, and momentarily forgot all about pickpocketing. His lips had to have been the softest things on the planet. Warm and inviting, I pressed myself closer, and then remembered my ultimate task. Focus. Once I had kissed him, his focus had been directed towards our lips, and he was less likely to notice something being removed from his back pocket. Luckily it had a loop on it that was sticking out, which made my job all that much easier. I quickly swiped it out of the pocket and tucked it into the sleeve of my jacket. I kept my mouth on his for a moment longer before removing myself from him entirely, turning and walking away quickly across the street where the walk sign had turned on. 

If I hadn’t lost my own focus, I would’ve noticed that there were several things amiss. For one, the stranger didn’t react whatsoever to the kiss. He didn’t return it, attempt to push me away, he didn’t move at all nor did he make any noise of protest. That should have been my first clue. It wasn’t until I was back at the edge of the park heading to our pavilion did I notice that something was off. I had reached into my pocket to grab my wallet so that I could place the money from his wallet into mine, but I realized it wasn’t there.

I stopped for a moment to pat myself down, hoping that I had simply misplaced it or had put it into a different pocket for once. No such luck. I knew for sure that I had my wallet directly before approaching the man, and I had only been walking for about 2 minutes afterwards to reach where I was at the park. My pocket was zipped up, so I was certain that I didn’t drop it by accident.

There was only one possibility. He had taken it. 

I didn’t have any important information in it, thank god, but I did have about $100 to help pay for Isabel’s and Farlan’s tuition. I quickly undid the clasp to the stranger’s wallet hoping to find more money in it to compensate for what I had lost. I opened it to find no cash whatsoever. He had a debit card inside, but I didn’t have his pin, and even if I did, he would probably have cancelled his card by now. I did notice however, a business card. I snatched it out of the wallet to see if I could find out more about the man. He would pay for taking my wallet, sexy as hell or not. 

Eren Jaeger, huh? You’re mine.

It was too late to seek him out, seeing as he was very obviously finished with work for the day, so I figured I would just pay him a visit the next day. I retreated back to the pavilion I called home, spotting Isabel and Farlan guarding our things. 

“Big bro! Did you get a lot today?!” Isabel called out to me as she waved. 

“No. I tried to steal this jackass’ wallet, but he got me back and stole mine. This thing is fucking empty,” I said as I dangled the wallet to prove my point. The two grimaced, before gently patting my back. 

“Don’t worry Levi,” Farlan said. “We have leftovers from yesterday, so it’s not like we’ll starve or anything.”

“I know, but it’s autumn, and it’s getting colder. I was going to get us some new blankets since we’ve been using our old ones for years, and Isabel’s has a gigantic hole in it.”

“I’ll be fine, big bro! I’m too hot all the time anyways!” Isabel pitched in. 

I knew she was lying, I heard her sneezing constantly throughout the night. I’ve offered up my own blanket to her many times, be she always refuses. I just shrugged in reply to her comment before reaching inside my large bag for the McChickens we hadn’t finished the day prior. 

After we finished eating, we went to bed early, with the sun still up to keep ourselves as warm as possible. Autumn would be tough without those new blankets, but winter would be out of the question. It was with this thought that I became more determined than ever to get back my wallet. 

As I was laying there, I couldn't help to think back on the kiss. Despite him having stolen my wallet, I wanted to kiss him again. I got lost in fantasies in the worlds behind his beautifully green eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

I woke up shivering to the sound of Farlan and Isabel getting ready for school. It always saddened me to have to send them off wearing the same clothes every day. I didn’t want them to be bullied for being poor. On some occasions Isabel’s friends would pass on to her some clothes they didn’t want, or we would stop by some homeless shelter if we were truly desperate. I hated relying on others if I could entirely avoid it, I preferred working on my own to get the things I needed. With my limited schooling however, I couldn’t get a job, especially because I had no place of residence. I refused to be taken in by any child care as well for the same reasoning. Isabel, Farlan and I had all grown up together, and the two of them refused to leave my side. Sometimes I felt as though I were a hindrance to them. They could have been adopted by now living happily with a family or something. 

I just groaned before rolling over and mumbling “Have a good day at school” to them. They thanked me before walking away, and as a last minute thought I called out “Stay safe!” I quickly fell asleep after that, and it wasn’t until at least a few hours later that I woke up. I didn’t have a watch or a phone or anyway to keep track of time aside from the sun. Isabel had a watch with a quiet beeping alarm that alerted her and Farlan of when they needed to get ready for school. 

I sat up slowly, groaning as I stretched and popped my back. I sighed before remembering that I need to pay a certain Eren Jaeger a visit. I pulled out the wallet and the business card to figure out where I needed to go. It said that he was a lawyer…working at the Maria Law Firm. It was somewhere on Rose Lane…I knew where that was. It was pretty close by. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my back from sleeping on the cement, shuddering as I tried not to think about the fact that I hadn’t showered in weeks, before pulling on my gray hoodie and heading out. 

I suppose I shouldn’t have been surprised when the address led me to a tall and fancy glass building. I looked at my reflection in the glass, and saw a pale, skinny, and ragged boy looking back at me. I panicked momentarily, there was no way they would just let someone like me walk around the building. I was tempted to turn away, but I knew that I needed that money back. I steeled myself, before opening one of the many glass doors, and walking in. 

One of the ladies working at the front desk looked up when I approached. I could see her hand reach over to the phone, to call security maybe, and let her hand hover over the device as she asked me “How may I help you?” Wow. Not even a hello, how rude. 

I smiled and said, “Hello,” in my friendliest voice. “I’m actually looking for an Eren Jaeger? He dropped his wallet you see, and I wanted to return it to him,” I continued while showing her the wallet. Immediately she relaxed, “Oh, he said you would be coming.” He did? “If you take the elevator up to the 17th floor, and find room 1704, I’ll phone him so that he’s expecting you,” she said. 

“Oh, okay. Thank you,” I replied, heading in the direction she had pointed to. The elevator was extremely fancy; the four walls were made of some kind of reflective gold material. I had become extremely nervous. He wasn’t going to report me to the police was he? But he stole my wallet too, so he is also guilty. Eventually the bell chimed when the elevator reached the 17th floor. I stepped out into the hallway, taking my time to observe some of the beautiful paintings on the wall. They were nostalgic, because before I had dropped out of school, painting was my favorite pastime, and I would often sit in the art room after school to paint. 

Room 1704 turned out to be at the end of the hall, but I was certain that it was the right place, because his name was on the door. It was the largest door on the entire floor, and I rolled my eyes at the fact that a rich asshole had pickpocketed me. I grasped the wallet tightly in my left hand, and knocked lightly on the door with my right. A deep voice called out “come in”, so I twisted the door handle and stepped in. I tried to keep from gaping, because I had forgotten exactly how sexy the jackass was. Apparently I wasn’t doing a good job, because he chuckled and said “Have a seat,” in a silky voice, and my god, I was going to pop a boner. 

I sat in the large cushiony charge and immediately sighed in relief. It had been ages since I had been in such a comfortable chair, and my back was always sore from laying on the ground. “So…” he began, his lips curling in an attractive smirk, and his beautiful green eyes had a glint in them. “Might I ask your name?” Oh yeah. Unlike him, I didn’t have a business card, a driver’s license, or any type of identification really. 

“Levi. Ackerman.” I said.

“Levi...” he purred. “I’m sure you know my name by now, but I’ll say it anyways, I’m Eren.” I shivered at the tone in his voice. He leaned forward, placing his crossed forearms on the desk. “I’m guessing you’re here to get your wallet back?” he asked. I swallowed thickly, and nodded. “And I want mine back…But because you stole my wallet _and_ a kiss from me, I think you need to be punished.” Oh no. He was going to call the police. There’s no way they would believe me if I said that he stole my wallet too, and if they asked where I got the money in my wallet from…My internal war was interrupted by a melodic laugh. I gazed up to see his face as he laughed. Add adorable to the list of things that this man was, because damn. I wanted to kiss him again. 

“Don’t worry,” he said with a wide grin on his face, “I won’t be calling the police.” My shoulders drooped in relief. Then I quickly stiffened again. “So then, what is my punishment?” He simply smirked. 

“Oh, you’ll see. But first, you need to get washed up. I can’t punish you properly if you’re dirty.” What? What kind of punishment requires me to be clean? Not that I was complaining, even if it was for the sake of being punished, I definitely wanted to be clean. “That door there leads to a bathroom with a tub, and there should be a clean towel and a fresh set of clothing in there for you. I took the liberty in picking clothes for you, I hope you don’t mind. And please throw the ones you’re wearing now into the trash.” He bought clothes for me? Why? I was extremely confused at this point. One thing in particular bothered me.

“Why do you have a tub in your work bathroom?” I questioned. I might not be very familiar with work places, but even to me, that was odd. 

“Ah, that. I occasionally stay the night at work because of my work load, so I had them install a tub so that I wouldn’t have to go home to take a shower or something. Feel free to take your time in there.” he said. I nodded, standing while placing his wallet on the desk. I trudged to bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I wasn’t worried about him peeping, or rather, I wouldn’t have minded it, but the need to calm my raging heart took precedence over sexy bath scenes. 

If he hadn’t offered for me to take a bath, I probably would have run. I know I may not look it, but I’m a complete clean freak, and being dirty kills me. I began filling the tub with warm water, pouring a small amount of the bath salt that was in the cupboard into the water. When it was full, I took my clothes off, throwing them down the trash chute without a care, and slipped into the warm bath. I sighed contentedly, satisfied by the feeling of being engulfed in the warmth of the water, that was akin to a gentle caress on my filthy skin. I sat there, I noticed a pink paper bag sitting on the bathroom counter. _Those must be the clothes he left me_ , I thought. Then I noticed the label on the bag. Adam & Eve. I wasn’t too familiar with shopping stores, I could bare afford clothes as it was, but even I knew that Adam & Eve was an adult store. But what kind of clothes could he have possibly gotten from a sex shop? He must have just been reusing the bag, that’s all. 

I setting back into the tub, after having leaned over the edge to get a better look at the bag. I took the loofah from a hook by the tub, poured some kind of citrus scented body soap onto it, and began scrubbing my skin vigorously. I might have been over exaggerating when I said that I was filthy. According to my standards I was, but I frequently filled a bottle with water from the pond to scrub myself in one of the port-a-potties in the park. It wasn’t much, but it was better than letting dirt cake my skin. 

Even so, I scrubbed as hard as I could, enough to turn my pale skin red momentarily. After I had spent a good hour washing every part of my body that I could, I drained the tub, and stepped out. There was a clean dry towel hanging up, so I grabbed it and began to dry off. It had to be one of the fluffiest towels in the world. I almost wanted to steal the towel and use it as a blanket, but I didn’t have any way of sneaking it out without Eren noticing, so I quickly discarded that idea. After I had fully dried myself, I replaced the towel onto its rack, and then went to look at the contents of the bag. 

To say I was shocked is an understatement. I was absolutely mortified. Laying at the bottom of the bag was something I hadn’t expected in the least. I hurriedly check the rest of the cupboards and drawers in the bathroom, but found no other set of clothing. Desperate, I opened up the trash to see if I could reach my old clothes, but since it was a trash chute, and we were on the 17th floor, there was no way I could get them back without going all the way down. In a last moment attempt to save myself from humiliation, I called out to Eren through the bathroom door. 

“Yes?” he replied. He sounded somewhat smug, though it was hard to tell through the muffling of the door. 

“I can’t find the clothes. Are you sure you left them in here?” I questioned. 

“I’m sure,” he replied. “They should be in a pink bag on the countertop.” 

“B-b-but, those are-“I stuttered. 

“Put them on and come out here Levi.” 

I hesitated. What could he possibly want me in that outfit for? I had no clue. It seemed that I had no choice though. I wasn’t about to go out there naked, though I doubted the outfit in the bag was much better. I sighed in resignation, and reached into the bag, pulling all of the pieces of the outfit on. 

Slowly, I unlocked the door, and peeped my head out. My eyes found Eren’s green ones, and I was mesmerized all over again by the devilish smirk on his face. His desk had been cleared of all of its paperwork, the only things resting on it were Eren’s crossed arms. 

“Come out here, Levi,” he purred. 

“Do I….do I have to?” I asked shyly. His widening smirk was more than enough of a response; I wasn’t getting out of this. I stepped out fully, gently closing the door behind me. I walked to stand in front of Eren’s desk, noticing that the chair on the side opposite of him had been removed, leaving me nowhere to sit. 

Eren simply studied my body. The outfit he had left me could be described in a few short words; it was a sexy maid outfit. I had knee high stockings on, with little black bows at the top of each, attached to garter belts. A skimpy skirt that didn’t even cover all of my ass hung low on my hips. It was black and silky with white fringe, and a small apron looking thing on the front. Underneath were a pair of silk black panties, with little white bows on the front. The shirt portion of the outfit couldn’t even be described as a crop top, let alone an actual shirt, leaving my stomach and most of my chest exposed. The bottom frills barely reached past my nipples, the front part held together by a tied string, obviously meant for someone with boobs, unlike myself. The small sleeves hung off the edges of my shoulders, one of them had slipped off my shoulder completely. 

“Um….Eren?” I asked meekly. 

“Hmmmm?” he hummed in response, his gaze still raking over my scarcely covered form. I shivered as his gaze crawled over me slowly. 

“W-why am I wearing this?”

He chuckled darkly. “You don’t know, Levi? My my, you’re more naïve than I thought.”

“W-what? I’m not naïve!” I argued. 

“It’s part of your punishment. Now I need you to climb up onto the desk for me. Can you do that for me, love?”

I blushed at the pet name he gave me. I did as he asked, climbing onto the desk, doing my best to expose as little of myself as possible, which really wasn’t doing me any good. After I was fully seated on the desk, he pulled my thighs so that they rested on either side of him, dangling over the edge. 

“What are you going to do, Eren?” 

He chucked again, and I noticed that his eyes were darker than before. “Silly Levi,” he said, flicking my nose gently. “What am I go to do? I’m going to eat you, of course.” 

Before I could become scared that he was secretly a cannibal, his lips were on mine, and I couldn’t think, as I got lost in his lips for the second time. So lost, in fact, that I forgot where I was and what I was doing here. His tongue brushed against the seam of my lips, and I moaned in response. He slipped his hot tongue inside my mouth, and I shuddered as his tongue slid across mine. Eventually, he pulled away so that we could each catch our breath, a string of our mixed saliva connecting our lips. I knew that I must’ve been completely flushed, and I gasped as one of his hands slid along my inner thigh, playing with the hem of the stockings and the garter belt. He spread my thighs even farther, and I blushed because of the view I knew I was giving him.

If I didn’t know what he was planning before, it was obvious now. He ducked his head down, and began sucking on the inside of my thigh.

“Mmm, Levi. You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into my flesh. My jaw dropped when he started licking at the front of my panties, at my barely covered erection. He brushed away the fabric with his thumb, and began licking the underside of my cock. I bit onto one of my wrists to prevent my moans from spilling out, but the hand was quickly pulled away by Eren. 

“Let me hear you, love,” he whispered. He continued his ministrations, and it took all the strength in both of my arms to keep my sitting form from falling onto the desk. I was panting heavily, and soon enough he was pulling the panties down my thighs, past the stockings, and off entirely. My crotch was now mostly exposed to his sight, and I blushed even harder. 

“I want you so bad, Levi,” Eren moaned, as he leaned forward and started sucking on the tip of my erection. “I-I, wa-AH! want you too, Eren!” I moaned between gasps and panting breaths. 

“Ngh!” I cried out when his mouth engulfed all of me, and I mewled at the feeling of his wet, wet tongue and mouth massaging my cock. He pulled back, and dipped his tongue into the slit, making me cry out in pleasure. 

He moved from my cock that was weeping with precum to lick and suck at my entrance. I gasped. 

“Don’t, Eren! It’s dirty!” I cried. He merely chuckled and continued licking. I moaned in pleasure, gasping as his tongue entered inside me. It felt _so_ good, and my head fell backwards as my eyelids fluttered closed. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked in a sultry voice. It was all I could do to simply nod in response, whining at the loss of his tongue as he pulled away. I opened my eyes and watched as he pulled out a small bottle, spilling the contents onto his fingers, and placing the bottle aside. 

“Can you be a good boy for me?” he asked. I nodded eagerly. “Good,” he purred. “Lay down on the desk for me, love.” I obeyed and laid back onto the large desk, letting my arms splay out beside me. With the hand that wasn’t covered in that liquid, he pushed one of my legs up so that it was bent at the knee, and my foot was resting on the edge of the desk. Desperate to be a good boy for him, I moved my other leg to be in the same position. This caused my skirt to fall downwards towards my waist, further revealing my body to him. 

He leaned forward and claimed my lips, at the same time pressing a slicked up finger against my hole. I moaned into the kiss at the slightly uncomfortable but not unpleasant feeling, and he took the opportunity to press his tongue against mine. His mouth was much larger than mine, and most of my mouth was occupied by his tongue. I knew there was no way I could fit my mouth around his cock like he had to mine. 

The kiss was provocative, yet gentle, sensual, yet tender. I wanted him to kiss me for forever, but alas, the need for air was too great, and our lips separated. He gazed down at me lustfully, and I cried out when I felt another finger enter me. He pushed his fingers in and out of me, like the ocean’s tide, and I welcomed the feeling of his manly fingers pressing into me, though it was a tad painful. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he whispered, and I whimpered at the praise.

He leaned forward, and with his unoccupied hand, pushed the fabric of the top downwards, exposing one of my nipples. He began rubbing it with his thumb, twisting and pulling. 

“Ah, AH! Eren!” Soon he was leaning even closer, flicking his tongue at my pert nipple, pushing it around before sucking on it. I moaned in response to his ministrations, one of my hands finding purchase at the back of his head, where I weaved my fingers into soft locks of hair. 

I hadn’t even noticed that a third finger had entered me, until I was screaming as his fingers brushed up against a spot deep inside me. 

He pulled his mouth away from my nipple, and grinned at me. “You like that, baby? You like it when I touch you there?” he asked huskily. 

“Yes, fuck yes, Eren! It feels so- AH! It feels so g-good, Eren!” I moaned out. 

He removed his fingers, and my eyes grew wide when I felt something else, much larger and warmer than his fingers poke at my entrance. I glanced down between my legs to see Eren’s large cock pushing between my cheeks. I gasped as pushed forward, not quite prepared for the actual size of him. Once he was fully seated inside of me, he leaned forward, and brushed my bangs away as he kissed my forehead. 

“Are you okay?” he asked sincerely. I nodded, because I was better than okay. “Can I move?” 

“P-please.” I begged, eager for him to fuck me senseless. He began rocking his hips back and forth into me. “E-Eren!” I cried out, as I wrapped my arms around his broad back. He thrust into me harder, seemingly going deeper with every thrust. I was lost in ecstasy when he began ramming into that spot inside of me that made me scream.

I began chanting his name as my back arched off the desk in pleasure. “Eren, Eren! F-fuck! P-please!” I whined. 

“Please what, Levi?” 

“H-harder! Fuck me harder!” 

I mewled as he did just that, relentlessly thrusting inside of me. I could feel the pleasure building up to where I almost couldn’t think straight. 

“Can you come for me, baby?” he purred into my ear, before sucking on my earlobe. That was all it took before I was shooting my load all over my stomach. 

“Ugh,” he groaned. “You’re just too fucking sexy.” He kept thrusting inside my overly sensitive hole, moaning my name when he came inside of me. His lips were on mine again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. 

Eventually he pulled away, pulling his softening length out of my hole. He left me laying on the desk as I gasped for breath, barely noticing that he entered the bathroom. He came back with a small washcloth, that I realized was damp with warm water as he wiped into across my chest and between my legs. I could only gaze up at him tiredly as he cleaned me up, thankful for the gentle after care. 

He reached under his desk, and pulled out another bag, handing it to me as I sat up. “Here, new clothes. They’re normal, I promise,” he chuckled. 

“O-okay.” I replied as I grabbed the bag and trudged to the bathroom. I wasn’t sure why I bothered to change inside there when he had already seen me so exposed, but I used the privacy to think over what had just happened. I wasn’t sure what this all meant. Was this just a one-time only deal? Was he just using me to get off? I wasn’t sure. I placed the maid outfit in the bag, and left the bathroom, back out to where he was waiting for me. 

“So, that was my punishment?” I asked shyly. He nodded. “It was. Here, take this back.” He tossed me my wallet, and I clutched it to my chest. “T-thank you,” I whispered, turning to leave, because that’s how these things ended, right?

Apparently not, as he called out to me. “And just where do you think you’re going?” he asked. I turned back around. “Um, I was leaving?” I responded. He simply clicked his tongue at me.

“Levi. Are you homeless?” he asked me bluntly. I guess it was obvious. Somewhat ashamed, I nodded. 

“Can I…can I take care of you?” he asked gently. “You could come live with me.”

I trembled slightly, biting my lip as I tried not to cry. “Thank you. But I can’t take your pity,” I replied quietly. Not to mention, I could never leave Isabel and Farlan, and surely Eren wouldn’t want to be burdened with them as well. 

“I see…then how about this? Come stay in my house as a live-in maid. That way you could earn your stay. And…I’m not pitying you Levi. I want to be with you, and the best way for me to do that is to have you live with me.” He said. 

“B-but, what about Isabel and Farlan? I can’t leave them!” I cried out. 

“Isabel and Farlan?” He tilted his head to the side in confusion. I nodded. “They’re kind of like my brother and sister. I care for them deeply. They’re still in school, I can’t leave them on the streets by themselves. I can’t.” I said. 

He didn’t hesitate for a moment saying “Then bring them with you.”

“What?” I asked dumbly. There was no way.

“Just bring them with you. Believe me, my house is big enough for all four of us, and I make more money than I care to spend anyways. And I’m lonely. Please, Levi?” He asked.

I was amazed. Here was this rich, hot young lawyer, he could have anyone he wanted, but he wanted me? He was practically begging for me to be with him. I was sincerely touched by his kindness. Here I had just met this beautiful man the day prior, but I could already sense myself falling in love with him. I already trusted him deeply. He would give us a home…I couldn’t refuse. I also couldn’t deny my longing to be with Eren either. I nodded slowly. “Okay…only if they can come then.” 

He beamed, and I nearly melted. “Great! Do you want to meet me outside of this building at 5 then? You can gather your belongings, and bring Isabel and Farlan with you.” I nodded in response, turning to leave quickly so that I didn’t start crying from all of his kindness in front of him. 

I didn’t leave quickly enough, however, to miss hearing him say huskily under his breath, “And all the maid outfits I’ll have you in from now on..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there is interest in a sequel chapter ^^


End file.
